The Blood Unicorn
by SamBloodlust
Summary: Alecks, a newcomer to Forks, gets caught up in the drama surrounding a unicorn, were wolves, and vampires.
1. Prologue

THE BLOOD UNICORN

CHAPTER 1

it was a tuseday mornning wen I Woke up to feal the cold hands of a strangur sliding up my thihs. i gasped and jurked away frum the cold fingers and tried to turn on my lite but won of those cold hans grabed my hand and held it sooo tite it hurt. I wimpurd loud and cryed out because i didnt no who it was and i cud only imagin wat he wante d to do to me....

"Pleese stop", i cried out some more 'watever you want i'll give it to you but pleese jus stop i dont want to be rapped"!

"Dont be afreid.... i dont want to f**k you", a deep hansom voise wispered in my ear. I was shakking real badly but he kept on holding me and i was so afreid. Then i felt his lips on my neck and i culdn't help but cry out in fear and pleesure alll at onse.... 'I just nead to eet"

"ALEX, WAKE UP"!!! I hurd my mom yelling from down the halway. i groand and rolled over pushing my blanket of my face only to realise that it was day time and i had to go to school today ... I reeched up to tough my neck with my cold fingers hopping to feel the bite marks from the night before but my skin felt as smoothly as alwaiys .I sihed ..... i hated high school and i just want it to be over with... "ALLEX, ARE YOU UP YET? BREKFAST IS GETING COLD DOWN HERE"!!

'IM COMING MA", i yelled in a tiurd voise... i didnt want to get up. One day I wont have to get up, i'll be a vampire and no one could tel me waht to do. But i had to get up so I did and went in to the bathroom. i peed and washed my hnds and face, brushed my beutiful hair wich i just dyed so the bottom layers are black and the top layers are a deep blood red, my fav! then I put on my thick eyemakup, of course black and powedered my face pale and painted my lips the same deep blood red that i had died my hair. i was in no hurey to get down stairs thou so i took off my nite gown and got on the scale (great, I'm losing waight!), then went to go get myself dressed in my fav outfit....

I went and put on my fav outfit. my black lether skirt (which my mom absolutly hates!) over my blood red silk and laice panties, a fish net thih hi on my left leg and a black and red thih hi on my right leg and toped those of with my fav nee hi black lether boots with silvur straps. Next I put on my blood red slik and lace bra with a black tank overtop so you coudl still see parts of my bra. then i got my gloves on which are black lether and v'd at the hand so it just wraps around my middle finger and they go up to my elbows. next I put my silver bracelets and rings on two of each on each rist and hand. Last but not leased was my lether and metal spiked choker! i looked hot!

i picked up my black backpack from my bed room floor and slung it over one shoulder and headed down stairs.

"Aleks, are you going to eat brekfast this mornning? your getting real skiny and I dont like you looking so frail... and why are you so pale? is that makeup? i hope it is or else you need to start going outside more", my mom talked and talked and i just rolled my eyes. she was always woried but not in that good mom kind of way .... it was in that annoying overbering type of way that all us goth kids really hate you know. "Do you want me to drive you to school so you can stay here longer and eat some breakfast sweety? i will drive you you know, even if you dont want to admit that you want me to, your first day can be hard".

"Ma, i'm fine. I like walking', I said as i went out and slamed the door behind me.... she was just going to get into that s**t she always got into after the food talk. but one day I'll only need blood to sustein my life so food wont be necesary and i wont ever have to here anyone tell me to eat gritz ever again!

"plus", I said to myself while walking towards the school, "I wanna walk up to that school by myself and make a god impresion!"

so I held my chin high and headed of to school for my first day at Forks High.


	2. Forks High

THE BLOOD UNICORN

CHAPTER 2

"So i hear were getting a new student to day", Edward said and looked over at bella before he looked back at the rode again. "everyone might ... ignore you for a while since she'll be new game"...

"Thats fine". Bella didnt care anyway. she never liked the attention everyone gave her any way and it was abuot time someone else became the populer girl of the en tire school. All she needed was her Edward any way and she would be fine. she looked over at him and smiled and was glad to know he loved her as much as she loved him and he always wold no matter what anyone sayd.

as they drove, Bella noticed a girl walking down the rode dresed pretty strangely for Forks, WA and she got a little concerned.

"Do you think thats another vampire"..? she turned to edward only to see him staring at the girl walking along the side of the road with a strange look on his face... he sort of looked hungry to Bella which was a look she was used to seeing. "i guess she's not... Maybe shes the new girl"?

"She is". he said and slowed to a stop next to the girl. He reeched over to the window buttons and roled bellas window down. "Ask her if she wants a ride to school its cold outside and she doesnt even have a cote on".

bella scrunched her face up at him in confuson for a moment before she looked out the window at the girl who hd stopped next to the car and was staring in at them. Leening out of the window a little Bella stared a moment then forced a smile at the odd looking other girl.

"Hey do you want a ride"? She asked then quickely added, "Your going to Forks High right your the new girl? I'm Bella".

"Alecks". i said quickly. "Its not much further from here right? i think I can make it myself."

"No". Edward said abruply "We'll give you a ride".

alecks bent down to get a better look at the boy in the car and after noticing how hansom he was she let a smile crese her lips. They had to be brother an sister if he really wanted her in that car so badly or else that girl Bella would be geting awfully angry at him...

"if you reeeally want to then I gess i have no choice", alecks smiled siductivly at the boy and Bella cas t a glare before turning to Edward to giv him a look too. Why was he lookng at her like that and why did he want her in the car badly?? but whatever it was his car and if he wanted to give strang girlss who looked like hookers rides then that was fine by her.. Alecks got in the back seat of the car and leaned between the two front seets to smile at Bella first and then to smile at Edward and give him a quite thank you before leaning back in to her own back seat.

"Its nice to meat you two", Alecks said. "I got your name was bella right? and what was your name?"

"Edward". bella answered for him, "his name is Edward".

alecks stared at the other girl for a moment and shrugged. So maybe they werent brother and sister but that bella shure was getting jelous and that made no diference to Alecks. that happened every where she went. All the boys seemed to love her and all the girls seemed to hate her even after they all get to know her. it was just how things were and she figured shed enjoy the atention she got as she got it..

They pulled into the school parkinglot and Edward parked the car and got out quickly and went around to open the door not only for Bella but for their carride gest as well.

"Welcome to Forks High", he said as Alecks got out of the car and looked around and saw every single persun there staring at them .... but not them, her.

Alecks looked down at Bella then up at Edward...

"you guys dont get new students often, do you"?


End file.
